Proving One's Self Confidence
by GamerArtGirl
Summary: Butch and Brick completely doubt whether Boomer could actually top anyone. We'll see... **Slight mentions of Butchick and Butchoomer**
_****Slight mentions of Butchick and Butchoomer****_

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Boomer wonders. What did he do wrong? He's smart, tall, funny, a fucking superhero! He's wooed every single girl in school...

Yet neither of his brothers think he can sleep with anyone!

So Boomer sits in his room, "What am I doing wrong?!" To Boomer's recollection, he's not a virgin because he's had sex with Butch and Brick...

But he was bottomed.

And know what else? Brick and Butch were the ones to confront him. Is that what he's missing? Confidence? It must be since Boomer is freaking beautiful, well it's not like his brothers aren't either- I'm getting off topic...the Jojo boys are flawless, let's keep it at that.

Not to mention Brick is always bottomed when it comes to Butch. It's definitely confidence!

Boomer stands up and makes his way to the door. He marches into Brick's room and turns into a tomato...

 _"Ah!~ Butch!"_

 _"R-red..."_

 _"Daddy!~"_

 ***SLAM***

Well shit...

"...Maybe I'll do it another time..." Boomer says, uncomfortably, looking down at Boomer Jr who was WIDE awake.

* * *

Today's the day. After two whole weeks there was no turning back. Boomer was going to prove himself to his brothers but first he decided to see what Butch had to say on the situation,

"Hey Butch."

"What's up?"

"I'm just letting you know now that I'm going to fuck Brick."

Butch looked at him and laughed, "That's a good one! I almost took you seriously! It's going to be the other way around bro."

Boomer glared at Butch and grabbed his shirt, "No it's not. I'll prove it to you!"

Butch smirked, "I'm going to take your word for it, because if you don't you'll be dead for grabbing my shirt." Boomer let him go and tried to walk as nonchalant as he could out of the room. Once out he paused,

 _'That was terrifying!'_

Then the door opened and Boomer's soul jumped 10 feet in the air, "Actually I changed my mind, if you don't manage to top..." Butch held Boomer's chin and lowered his voice, a sexy smirk crept on his face, "I'll be waiting."

Boomer let his face flush with red and Butch chuckled, then went back to his room closing his door again.

You see Boomer was never one to reject Butch, then again who was? He knew Butch did that on purpose, he doesn't think Boomer can do it! He'll show Butch who's boss...

...and then later come back to get his brains fucked out...don't judge the kid man! He's just hormonal and being super intensifies EVERYTHING.

* * *

 **Brick's POV**

"Hey Brick." Boomer came in after knocking, "Hm?" I responded looking at my assignment. I waited for his response and got none so I looked up, only to get thrown on my bed.

"Boomer! What the fuck man!" Instead of responding he kissed me roughly holding my arms down. I used my leg and knead him the stomach, "The hell is wrong with you!?"

He held his stomach and coughed a little, "Nothing, I'm going to have sex with you."

I sat up, "You could've just said that." His eyes widened, "Really?!" I nodded and walked over to my desk before opening the drawer and taking out lubricant, "Get on your stomach."

He shook his head, "No. I'll be topping you." I felt a snicker escape from my lips, "HAHAHAHA!" He glared at me and pushed me against the wall, "I'm serious!" A smile still on my lips as I put my hands up in surrender, "Uh huh, sure."

He kissed me softly, holding me in place. Then he licked my lip asking for entrance, deciding to humor him I accepted and he's a good kisser. Boomer's tongue swirled over mines and he licked everywhere.

I slowly felt my body weaken as I started to submit by wrapping my arms over his shoulders. He reached down and gave my ass a nice squeeze, "Mm~"

Boomer parted my legs with his and slipped his hand up my shirt. He gave my left nipple a small tug and I separated from the kiss to let out a soft moan. But, Boomer took the opportunity to attack my neck.

He quickly found my sensitive spot and attacked with soft nibbles while grinding his hips, "B-boomer!"

"Will you take me seriously now?"

"N-no." I still have my pride.

He undid the buttons on my pants and palmed my erection, "What was that?"

"A-ah! Yes!"

 _ **Pride: See ya**_.

"I've got what it takes, let me prove it to you." He whispered in my ear. I started to feel hotter, Boomer you win, "F-fine."

He pulled back and led me to my bed. Boomer laid me down and lifted my hips removing my pants. "Wow for someone who can't sleep with anyone, I wonder how you got so excited." He grinned at me poking my erection, "Shut up before I turn this around."

Boomer rubbed my length and slowly circled the tip, "Ah! D-don't tease me!" He engulfed my member and bobbed his head up and down, looking me straight in the eye. I turned my head and let out a whimper, I felt Boomer stick a finger in and started to thrust it in, he added another one and used a scissoring motion to stretch me. He stopped sucking added one more digit and brush over my prostate.

"Ah! C-come on...I'm ready!"

Boomer turned me over and raised my hips penetrating me slowly, we let out a long moan in unison and Boomer started to thrust.

"Oh gosh-you feel amazing," I gripped the sheets as he started to speed up, "Ah!~"

Boomer thrusted in several angles trying to find my prostate again, when he found it my eyes widened, "B-boomer!~" He roughly thrusted and my legs felt a little weak, "My legs-ah!" Boomer pulled me up and held my legs open thrusting faster.

"Ah!~ Ah!~"

* * *

 **Boomer's POV**

I never thought that it'd feel this good to top, "Brick you take dick well..." I felt him tremble and tighten up on me. I turned his red face and kissed him, he used a hand and held my head kissing back. I decided to change positions and laid down pulling him up, "N-no Boomer!" I ignored his complaint and turned him around thrusting deeper hitting his prostate harder and he started meeting my thrust, "Feels good?"

"Y-yes Boomer yes!"

A feeling stung in my abdomen and I knew that I was close so I rubbed Brick's leaking member and his breathing hitched, "Boomer-ah!~ I'm close."

"Me too." He bent down and kissed me again and I swallowed his moans. We ravished each others mouths and then I felt something wet hit my chest.

All was still as I slid out of Brick and laid him next to me, "...You weren't as bad as I thought you would have been..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, good job."

"...The face you made...you're a cock slut you know."

He punched my arm, "Shut the fuck up. You are too."

"No I am not."

"Butch."

A blush spread quickly, "You too."

"I admitted that I was already you idiot."

I laughed, "Anyway, you should go now."

"Wait what? Why?"

"I heard what you were thinking."

"All of it!?"

"No just _'...and come back later to get my brains fucked out...'_ which proves my point more on what a cock slut you are."

I got up blushing and made my way to the door, "Oh yeah Boomer, one more thing." I opened the door before I turned around to feel lips on mines, "My ass hurts but, we'll do it again soon." Then he closed the door.

"Wow, you actually did it."

I turned around and grinned at Butch, "What I tell you?"

He chuckled, "Good job, but you're out here for a reason." Butch walked to his door and opened it motioning me to come. I felt a blush cover my cheeks and I smiled sheepishly kissing him on the lips softly.

Later day at dinner when I was happily eating my pizza, "Ow..." Brick muttered sitting back down, "You okay?" I asked.

 _"Omg, Brick, I didn't think you that loved sucking dick that much that you actually got bottomed by this idiot."_ Butch said in our minds drinking juice.

 _"Shut the fuck up! That's not even what happened!"_ Brick yelled back angrily and I chuckled.

* * *

 _ **Boomer and Brick are such sluts XD**_

 _ **Well this was my first Boomer x Brick fic. I'm sure it sucked, because it was so short but I like giving people what they ask for...so yeah. I'll see if I'll make more Boomick or Brickoomer.**_

 _ **I hope you liked it anyway and Happy Birthday, Yuuki C=**_


End file.
